Harmonie
by Lissya
Summary: Des scenes varies sur Ellana, sa vie et son apprentissage, ainsi que quelques unes de ses connaissances marchombres... Ellana commence a comprendre le monde et a y trouver sa place.
1. Au Bout du Monde

**a/n:** Salut! Comme ce sont mes touts débuts à écrire des fanfictions, je ne suis pas sur de la qualite mais bon, je garde les doigts croisees... Tous vos commentaires sont les bienvenus, qu'il soit sympas ou pas, de toute manniere, ca m'aidera a devenir meilleure. En coordination avec vos reviews, si vous me demandezr d'ajouter un autre chapitre sur l'harmonie ou un autre concept marchombre, je ferais de mon mieux (Note: je ne le ferais surement pas sans demande). Quand a ceux qui seraient intéressés, je recherche un ou une beta pour m'aider à vous donner de meilleures histoires. Ciao et bonne lecture, Elissya

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages dans cette fanfiction ne m'appartienne pas mais le deroulement de l'histoire ici est a moi.

**Harmonie: Au Bout du Monde**

Jilano l'attendait paisiblement sur le ponton. Ellana devrait arriver bientôt, probablement en rouspétant d'ailleurs… Après tout, Ellana était encore jeune et, quoique qu'elle en pense, elle ne comprenait pas tout au monde… pas encore du moins.

* * *

Une heure de sommeil ! Après avoir passé la nuit à faire la fête avec Sayanel et Nilhem, Jilano ne pouvait trouver mieux que de la réveiller à quatre heures du matin ! Et encore… si ca avait était pour partir de bonne heure vers Al-Far, Ellana aurait pu comprendre. Au lieu de quoi… Jilano l'amenait dans la direction opposé. Un fou… il ne pouvait être que cela… Après tout, il avait trouvé bon de la faire voyager, seule , en Pays Raïs pendant trois semaines puis de la faire escalader les pics les plus grands et escarpés de Gwendalavir alors qu'elle était épuisée. Un fou…

* * *

Jilano commença la gestuelle marchombre, attendant qu'Ellana arrive.

* * *

Ellana se glissa aux cotés de Jilano et calqua ses mouvements et sa respiration sur ceux de son maitre. Petit à petit, son esprit se vida et elle pu enfin admirer la beauté de l'endroit où ils étaient. Jilano l'avait entrainé sur un ponton directement sur la mer qui, elle, s'étendait à perte de vue… comme si s'était le bout du monde. Écrivant sur les nuages, Ellana s'exprima d'une manière qui, pour elle, était une deuxième nature.

Fondant sans remous dans l'univers

Souffle doux du vent sur les vagues

Émerveillement

* * *

Jilano sourit. Ellana irait loin sur la voie… et peut-être un jour plus loin qu'Ellundril elle-même.

**a/n:** J'espere que vous avez appreciez cette histoire, n'hesister pas a me laissez des reviews (je vous encourage d'ailleurs :p ), memes s'ils sont anonymes.


	2. Fluidité

**a/n :** Ben voilà, comme vous voyez, finalement j'ai décidé de continuer ceci. Et voilà le travail après une bonne semaine de contrôles intenses… Blâmez mes profs si j'ai pris si longtemps à poster un autre chapitre ! En attendant, c'est trois fois plus long que l'autre mais je vous préviens que ce ne sera pas toujours le cas – quand l'inspiration frappe, on écrit, si pas, tempi. Je crois que finalement je vais continuer à écrire quelques chapitres de plus avec des scènes différentes sur Ellana… Bonne lecture, Elissya

**AmE-RomantiK :** Merci beaucoup pour l'encouragement et n'hésite pas en effet de donner le link de mon histoire à tes ami(e)s. J'ai été, moi aussi, très touchée et triste quand j'ai appris la mort de Pierre Bottero et c'est un peu ce qui m'a poussée à écrire là-dessus (sans compter que l'idée me trottait dans la tête depuis un petit moment ! ). J'espère que ce chapitre ne te décevra pas.

**tipiland : **comme je l'ai expliqué plus haut, selon l'idée, le texte sera plus ou moins long. Je ne voudrais pas risquer la qualité pour la quantité donc je n'écrit que ce qui sera bon et la longueur peut varier énormément.

**Tenshihouou:** Merci!

* * *

Ellana se glissa le long du mur sans que personne ne la perçoive ou ne remarque une anomalie. Ellana était même a s'en demander comment toutes ces personnes avait pu survivre si elles étaient aussi attentive constamment. _Ellana ma vielle, tu commence à devenir un peu présomptueuse… concentre toi plutôt sur la piste. _Un pied, l'un devant l'autre, la piste continue.

~o~

Nilhem se secoua rapidement les cheveux puis procéda à s'enfoncer dans la forêt. Si, comme il pensait, il avait bien caché ses traces, Ellana ne le trouverait pas ici. Après tout, la solution la plus simple pour lui serait de s'enfoncer dans la ville et non pas de se perdre dans la forêt qui était comme une deuxième peau pour Ellana. Un peu plus loin puis il aurait gagné. Après tout, il avait une demi-heure d'avance sur Ellana et il ne lui restait que quarante minutes pour le trouver.

~o~

Ellana suivait les traces de Nilhem avec une facilité déconcertante. Au lieu d'hésiter de temps à autre pour enfin se décider sur un chemin, elle avançait avec une assurance complète, comme si elle vivait dans cette ville et savait où elle se rendait. Il fallait dire que Nilhem n'avait pas bien caché ni fait son coup. Certes, elle avait hésité avant de suivre ce que le chemin lui indiquait mais les traces ne lui mentaient jamais – dans sa hâte, Nilhem avait oublié d'effacer celles de son départ dans la ville et celle dans l'herbe ne se dissimulaient pas aussi facilement. La seule chose qui pourrait peut-être pencher la balance en faveur de Nilhem était l'avance de temps – et encore…

~o~

Nilhem continua à courir d'un pas uniforme, son souffle régulier. Il gagnerait maintenant, c'était certain, Ellana ne le rattraperait pas. _De toute façon, je doute qu'elle ait trouvé quoique ce soit ou même trouvé ma piste_. Nilhem souri comme un gamin à noël.

~o~

Ellana plongea dans la rivière glaciale. Jouant avec le courant un moment elle arriva rapidement sur l'autre berge et s'élança sans hésitations dans la forêt. Nilhem avait été un peu idiot sur ce coup là – une fois dans la forêt, elle n'aurait même plus besoin de traces, les bruits – ou le silence – des oiseaux et des feuilles lui diraient tout ce qu'elle avait besoin de savoir.

~o~

Nilhem, optant pour la voie dans le ciel essaya d'attraper une branche en sautant. Elle craqua un peu mais ne lâcha pas.

~o~

Ellana en attendant ne bougeait pas – elle volait. Ses pieds touchaient à peine le sol et pas une feuille ne bougeait ni ne craquait sous son passage. Elle donnait l'impression que rien ne l'arrêterait, jamais, et pourtant Ellana s'arrêta brusquement mais toutefois et toujours sans bruit. La piste avait soudainement disparu comme si Nilhem s'était envolé. Ellana entendit un craquement sourd, un peu éloigné et regarda par-dessus elle. _Quelle idiote je fais ! Bien sur qu'il a trouvé une autre manière pour s'envoler, sans traces cette fois-ci ! Quoique…_ Ellana avait perçu un détail, invisible pour quelqu'un qui n'appartenait pas dans la forêt : une fissure à la base d'une branche d'épaisseur moyenne à deux mètres du sol.

~o~

Nilhem s'accrocha à une autre branche. _Plus que dix minutes ! Je vais gagner !_ Ce paru être le mot de trop car aussitôt que Nilhem eu pensé ça que la branche sur laquelle il venait de s'accrocher se brisa, l'envoyant plonger vers le sol. Ce ne fut que par reflex que Nilhem évita de se casser le cou en faisant un beau roulé-boulé.

~o~

Ellana grimaça… franchement, Nilhem ne faisait pas grand-chose pour cacher où il était. Un gros craquement qui devait être une branche qu'il avait cassé – après tout, avec ses muscles c'est qu'il devenait lourd le petit Nilhem ! – et ensuite un ruissèlement et plein de 'crac' et de 'crounch', signe qu'un gros éléphant nommé Nilhem arpentait la forêt.

~o~

_Ouille ! Ça a fait beaucoup de bruit dit-donc ! Enfin bon… encore une fois je suis trop bon pour elle et Ellana se sera retrouvé au milieu de la ville à ce rythme ! _Nilhem eu un sourire mi-moqueur mi-amusé.

~o~

Ellana retrouva Nilhem rapidement qui s'était arrêté avec une moue arrogante. _Et bien mon cher, vous ne vous sauvez pas ? Il est grand temps que je vous apprenne une leçon mon cher petit chaperon rouge… _Ellana disparu rapidement dans les feuillages et s'aventura sur une branche un peu au-dessus de Nilhem. Elle s'assît dessus sans bruit puis se laissa tomber en arrière.

~o~

Nilhem allait repartir quand la figure d'Ellana apparut devant lui – à l'envers. _Que – QUOI ?!_

« Aah ! »

~o~

Ellana souri. Elle s'était laissé tomber en arrière jusqu'à ce que ses jambes la rattrapent et était resté suspendue à l'envers sur sa branche.

« Mon dieu Ellana ! Tu es folle ?! »

« Non… je viens de gagné mon cher Nilhem ! » lui repondit Ellana avec un sourire espiegle.

« Sans compter que tu es beaucoup trop rapide et silencieuse pour quelqu'un de normal… »

« Je suis normale, c'est tout simplement toi qui est bizarre ! »

Nilhem lui tira la langue alors que Ellana continua de parler d'un trait.

« Aller, on rentre ? Je suis sur que Jilano et Sayanel nous attendent avec un bon ragout à la maison ! »

Nilhem pouffa de rire.

« Tu ne cessera jamais de me surprendre Ellana ! À t'entendre parler, Jilano et Sayanel seraient des bonnes femmes qui passent leurs journées à la maison ! Et puis… tu sais bien que c'est nous les cuisiniers… »

« Mais oui, mais oui. Aller, grouille, j'ais faim ! »

Ellana se mit à courir et Nilhem la suivi sans difficultés après avoir lui avoir lancer un gentil petit « estomac sur pattes ! » .

* * *

**a/n : **Alors ? Je continue, je laisse tomber ? ¿Vos gustan ? (Vous aimez ?)


End file.
